Kimi Finster
Kimi Finster is Chuckie's young step-sister. She is also Lil's best friend. Of Japanese origin, Kimi embraces her heritage. And like her best friend, she is also into boys. However, Chuckie is very protective of her. She also is the smartest of the group of friends. Every adventure they have, Kimi is the one with the brains, even in the original Rugrats. Description Kimi grew up to some extent. Kimi is still adventurous and free spirited and has also grown to be spunky, independent, and more aware of other's feelings. She's very athletic; for example, at a ski resort, while Angelica signed up for spa-like activities, Kimi signed up for "daring" activities like rock climbing and, according to the series, she is a terrible cook, as seen in "Dude, Where's My Horse?" She is very creative and excels in arts, and usually applies this to her unconventional wardrobe. She had a tendency to buck the trend on how she feels about and treats less popular kids, including Z, and never judges people for their appearances. She was also portrayed as being supportive of her best friends Susie (season 1) and Lil (season 2-5) when they were in need. When Susie or Lil have problems, Kimi is usually there to help. However, she is also portrayed as having a tendency to hold grudges. Angelica Pickles could be considered somewhat of an associate, but grudgingly so on Kimi's behalf. Kimi is shown to be a born opportunist, ready to take advantage of any opportunity life offers. A classic example can be found in the episode, "Chuckie's In Love", where she sees a chance to attend a Sulky Boys record signing with Lil by letting Chuckie take over her shift (which, incidentally, falls at the same time as the signing) in exchange for a makeover. Kimi works part-time at the Java Lava, her family's coffee shop, with her brother, Chuckie, her step-father, Chas (who is the owner of the Java Lava), and Betty Deville. Looks She mostly keeps her hair half loose and in a bun then in two pigtails and wears funky, punk, glamour rock and skater girl clothes.In the first 3 episodes of All Grown Up, she keeps her pink top, but her undershirt is white, her skirt has light pink and purple stripes, she had white socks and brown boots. For the rest of Season 1, she wore a dark green jacket with fur on the collar and cuffs, a blue top underneath, a red tie, green and purple bracelets, an orange skirt, green and purple striped leggings, and her purple boots. Trivia * though there is no episode for it, Kimi has been seen as a 3-year-old and possibly a 7-8 year old in the All Grown Up! episode Truth or Consequences. * Her biological father is Hiro Watanabe. * Kimi is the only main character to have a half-sister. * Because of her Japanese heritage, Kimi's full name would be Kimiko as Kimi is short for said name in Japanese. * Though there was no episode for it, Kimi was seen being potty trained. It was picture seen in the All Grown Up! episode Petition This!. * In All Grown Up, Kimi wears more stomach-bearing outfits than any other girl in the show. Susie is a runner-up in second for her Season 1 look, while Lil is in third, with only purple PJs, blue PJs, and a genie costume. * In TP+KF it is revealed that Kimi has a crush on Tommy Pickles. * Throughout All Grown Up! seasons 2-5, Kimi wears a red or green top. Interestingly however, is that they're in a Chinese cheongsam style, while she's Japanese. * Z''' 'was able to get Kimi to like a new genre of music called "Underground Nouveau Retro Fusion Music", as mentioned in "''Bad Kimi". * It is revealed in "Trading Places", that Kimi has been receiving gifts from her father every year during Children's Day. * Kimi is very fond of animals. * In All Grown Up, Kimi is never seen in any gym classes.Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Finster Family Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Stepsisters Category:Stepgranddaugthers Category:Preteens Category:Jim Jr. High Students Category:Daughters Category:Children Category:Kids Category:Content Category:Granddaughters Category:Watanabe Family Category:Japanese-Americans Category:Characters with purple hair Category:Childrens